


Homemade (Fanmix)

by Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: Famix per il racconto Homemade di oOBlackRavenOo
Partecipa al Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia (Terza edizione).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homemade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780533) by [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo), [oOBlackRavenOo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOBlackRavenOo/pseuds/oOBlackRavenOo). 



> A [oOBlackRavenOo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oOBlackRavenOo/pseuds/oOBlackRavenOo) che con il suo entusiasmo ha accompagnato questo mio lavoro, assecondato le mie follie, condiviso le sue (fate conto che in playlist ci siano anche "I Puffi" XD) e mi ha fatta sorridere un sacco.
> 
> Un grazie di cuore a [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee) per avermi aiutata in tutto, specie nella grafica, incoraggiandomi e agevolandomi a ogni passo.

 

Per ascoltare il fanimix cliccate sulla front cover oppure [qui](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcBOSnl2VENbjpMtJlN5-3n05j2lpWvBi). 

 

**Front cover**

 

[ ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcBOSnl2VENbjpMtJlN5-3n05j2lpWvBi)

 

 

 

____

 

 

**Playlist:**

 

_1 - **Crazy In Love**_

_(Sofia Karlberg)_

 

_2 - **Irresistible**_

_(Fall Out Boy)_

 

_3 - **Bad Things**_

_(Jace Everett)_

 

_4 - **Bad Day**_

_(Daniel Powter)_

 

_5 - **House of Cards**_

_(Radiohead)_

 

_6 - **Temptation**_

_(Diana Krall)_

 

 _7 -_ **_Aerials_ **

_(System Of A Down)_

 

_8 - **Animals**_

_(Maroon 5)_

 

_9 - **One More Night**_

_(_ _Maroon 5)_

 

_10 - **Home**_

_(Deluka)_

 

_11 - **Counting Stars**_

_(OneRepublic)_

 

_12 - **Camaro**_

_(Kings of Leon)_

 

_13 - **Freaks**_

_(_ _Hedwig and the Angry Inch)_ *******

 

 

______

 

 

**Back cover**

 

 

 

 

 

 ***** Nota :** Il testo di questa canzone lo trovate [qui](http://genius.com/Stephen-trask-freaks-lyrics). 


End file.
